Impossible To Love You
by SophieBabe
Summary: The happy perky "Messenger Girl". The snobby "Lap Dog". What will happen when the two come together? Could trouble start? (Seifer/Selphie)


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is the property of Square. I am not taking credit.  
  
A/N: My first Final Fantasy 8 fiction. I hope you enjoy this! I put a lot of time into it ^_^  
  
Selphie Tilmit sat with her arms folded as she stared around the Quad. The home of the Garden Festival! She really was looking forward to making the Garden Festival a bigger success then ever, but she never received much help from any of her friends. They all used the same excuses as usual. That they were too busy. Busy doing what?!? Wasn't this great event more important?  
  
Selphie pouted, and muttered, "What I am going to do! There is not much time left! The Garden Festival will be ruined if I don't do something soon!"  
  
Maybe she was over exaggerating; after all there were five more months until the next Garden Festival. But she was so wrapped up in the whole idea, and really wanted to make it a success. That was the most important thing to her. "Selphie! Are you out there again!"  
  
Selphie grinned, "Rinny! How's everything going!"  
  
Rinoa Heartilly smirked at Selphie, "What are you doing out here again? You know the festival isn't in like, forever! You ought to come inside, and have lunch with Zell, Quistis, and me. We have a lot to catch up on."  
  
Selphie nodded happily, "Sure thing! It's just, Rinny, I don't know what to do! I want this year's Garden Festival to be a true success, but, I am out of ideas, and-"  
  
"I am sure it will work out just fine," Rinoa said quickly, "But really, lets go to lunch. I am starving!"  
  
Selphie followed Rinoa inside, and they walked down the hallway together, while talking about different events that were going on at the Garden. Selphie was overjoyed when Rinoa decided to stay at Balamb Garden. She even said that she would like to be a high ranked SEED just like her boyfriend Squall. Squall however was over in Esther on an important mission. He had been there for weeks, but Rinoa was still as cheerful as ever. Selphie looked up to her for being so brave.  
  
When they finally made it to the cafeteria, Zell was all ready wolfing down hot dogs like there was no tomorrow. Quistis looked disgusted by his eating habits. Rinoa did too, "Oh gosh, Zell, can't you eat a little bit slower."  
  
Zell didn't even look up at the girls around him. Selphie laughed, "Zell is such a pig! More so then a chicken."  
  
Quistis and Rinoa laughed, but Zell looked up from his hotdogs indignantly, but didn't say anything. Selphie sat down next to Zell, and grinned, "So you have plenty of time to eat hotdogs, but you don't have time to help me. GEE THANKS!"  
  
Zell swallowed his food, and then glared at the overly happy brunette, "Please, I told you a million times, I can't help with the Garden Festival. I really want to be a rank A SEED. In order to do that, I have to work hard."  
  
Quistis grinned, "It's okay, Selphie. You know I would help, but I am too busy with teaching classes."  
  
"I know," Selphie sighed.  
  
After the whole Ultimecia incident, Quistis got her Instructor License back. She was thrilled and rarely talked about nothing else. Selphie was happy for her, but-  
  
"Oh cheer up!" Rinoa said sweetly, "Like I said you'll have plenty of time. There is no need to rush. I am sure Irvine would help you if he was here."  
  
Selphie nodded, "I guess so."  
  
Irvine liked Balamb Garden very much, but it just wasn't the same as Galbadia Garden. After Headmaster Martine got his job back, Irvine went back to the Garden, but he promised the others that he would come visit. Selphie pouted, "I am hungry! I want something sweet, and yummy! I could go for some chocolate!"  
  
Zell raised his eyebrows, "Chocolate? For lunch?"  
  
"Of course!" Selphie giggled, "I want some! I need sugar to get through the day!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seifer Almasy glared at the group of students standing nearby the Parking Lot. They didn't even bother to keep their voices down as they talked about Seifer, using terms such as "Traitor" and "Lap Dog"  
  
Ever since Seifer decided to return back to the Garden, he was hated and shunned by most of the students and faculty. He was known as a traitor to the Garden for all that he did. Everyone wondered why the hell Headmaster Cid allowed him and his friends, Fujin and Raijin back in.  
  
Fujin stared at Seifer, "IGNORE."  
  
"Oh don't worry," Seifer replied through clenched teeth, "If they say another word about me, I will let my Gun Blade do all the talking."  
  
"SEIFER!" Fujin snapped.  
  
"Better not." Raijin muttered, "One more incident and we are thrown right out of the Garden, ya know."  
  
"Trust me," Seifer retorted, "I know."  
  
The three ignored the students gossiping and headed over to the Cafeteria. "I'm starving! I need some food, ya know." Raijin said loudly.  
  
"PIG!" Fujin snickered.  
  
Seifer suddenly smirked, and whispered, "Look who is coming! Our best friends."  
  
Selphie, Rinoa, and Zell were walking down the hall right toward the Disciplinary Committee. Selphie was continuing to talk about the Garden Festival and didn't even notice, "I really need a band, but I don't know who will volunteer. No one wants to even help me, let only play instruments the whole night. But I will find some one. I know it. OH! And for a theme? Zell have any good ideas?"  
  
"He's just a 'Chicken Wuss' He lacks in any ideas."  
  
Zell looked at and glared at Seifer as though he was something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe, "Oh? It's you. I should have known I would run into the 'Traitor' eventually."  
  
Seifer snickered, "At least I am not a 'Chicken Wuss."  
  
"Stop Seifer." Rinoa snapped, "I swear, I will go to the Headmaster, and report this if you keep it up."  
  
"What's the matter, Rin? Upset your boyfriend isn't here to have sex with you?" Seifer sneered.  
  
"What is going on down here!" Quistis shouted, "Seifer, I hope you are not causing trouble!"  
  
Raijin yelped, "Not trouble here. Everything is perfectly normal, ya know."  
  
"Good." Quistis said sternly, "You know what will happen if you put another toe out of line, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Sorry Instructor Trepe." Seifer replied sarcastically.  
  
Quistis glared, and began to walk down the hallway, with Zell and Rinoa following her. Selphie, however, had an idea, "Seifer! Can I ask you something?"  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes, "What is it 'Little Messenger Girl'?"  
  
Selphie ignored the tone in his voice, and said, "Would any of you like to help me with the Garden Festival? Please! I need help, and it is only five months away! I am going to die if I don't get help soon! Please? Please? PLEASE?"  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you have an annoying voice?" Seifer replied.  
  
"SEIFER." Fuijn snapped, "STOP."  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes, "Let me think about your offer. NO! Sorry, Tilmit, but I have much better things to do."  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"No."  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"No."  
  
"COME ON!"  
  
"No."  
  
"COOOOME OOON!"  
  
Seifer looked he was ready to kill, "What part of 'No' do you not understand you pathetic little-"  
  
Selphie pouted, "AW! You are no fun! BOO! Seifer, I don't like you any more."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"TEE HEE, you sound like Squall."  
  
Seifer glared, "That's it. Come on Raijin. Fuijn."  
  
The three left leaving Selphie behind, pouting, "You don't know what you are missing! It'll be fun."  
  
"HEADACHE." Fuijn groaned.  
  
Raijin avoided Seifer's eyes as he said, "Ya know, Seifer, she was the only person who didn't say anything about you being a traitor. Shouldn't you be a bit nicer?"  
  
Seifer walked faster, "Why should I be? I can't wait until I become a SEED, and then I won't get this kind of shit from people."  
  
"RIGHT" Fuijn nodded.  
  
Seifer, Raijin, and Fuijn ignored the snide looks that they got in the Cafeteria and sat down. Seifer tried to be patient, but if someone else called him 'Traitor' they would sorely regret it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Selphie walked to the Dorms with Rinoa, "It's just not fair! I am never going to get help! BOO HOO!"  
  
"Oh shush!" Rinoa replied, "You will be fine. By the way, why were you talking to Seifer?"  
  
Selphie giggled, "I was trying to get him to join the Garden Festival Committee!"  
  
"I bet that went really well."  
  
Selphie shrugged, "Oh well. Tee hee, you know what would be funny? If I kept bothering Seifer until he joined! That sounds like fun!"  
  
Rinoa frowned, "You better not-"  
  
"Anyway," Selphie said quickly, "See ya later Rinny! Bye-bye!"  
  
And with that Selphie ran down the hallway, thinking of ways to bug people into helping her with the Garden Festival.  
  
~*~*  
  
Like? Hey I try! And review please! 


End file.
